Dinastía de llamas
by DeusLyrics
Summary: Deber era una de las máximas de la hermandad, cuerpo y alma era moldeado con brazas para que fueran una familia una hermandad, sin importar, raza, familia, nivel social, todos eran uno, y uno era el deber por la patria.


Primero que nada me presento soy DeusLyrics, un pequeño seudónimos que nació junto con esta historia para que mi musa se deguste.

IMPORTANTE: Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la original de naruto, si es cierto que mencionare ciertos parentescos y tomare nombres y distintas cosas ya muy conocidas del manga- anime, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un CANON, yo NO QUIERO que lo sea.

Los pondré un poco en historia con el prólogo, pero debo mencionar antes que mi historia no está ambientada en un mundo ninja, si abra ninjas pero no como principal, pueden ser asesinos, guerreros, espías y entre muchos, no hay magia, usan los mismo poderes que la serie explicado con la misma lógica de Kishimoto.

Solo eso quería mencionar.

Disfruten

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo hago uso de ellos por mera diversión.

Dinastía de llamas

De: DeusLyrics

PROLOGO

Las guerras han existido desde que el ser humano existe, peleando por comida, por agua, por tierra o poder, la sangre no ha dejado de ser derramada.

Con sangre, lágrimas y sudor se han creado las cinco grandes Naciones, constituidas por Tierra, Fuego, Rayo, Agua y Viento.

Dieron inicio a una prosperidad y paz temporal, los señores feudales fueron nombrados para las naciones, cada uno era autónomo y libre de gobernar como prefería.

Las aldeas ocultas nacieron por un acuerdo hecho por los feudales, una aldea representaría a cada Nación, cada país debía contar con guerreros que protegiera su patria.

Pequeños conflictos dieron inicios en pequeños asentamientos que no contaban con suficiente comida para vivir, y excedían el territorio ya determinado.

Un pequeño pueblo de la Nación del agua fue masacrado por asesinos por órdenes de la Nación del viento, el país del agua declaro la guerra sin piedad, invadiendo y masacrando pueblo por pueblo.

Los señores feudales de fuego y tierra pidieron paz, solucionar el conflicto para detener la pérdida de vidas, pero el viejo feudal del fuego fue asesinado, trayendo consigo la primera gran guerra entre naciones.

Cada país excedía su límite y tomaba recursos de otros, pueblos fueron arrasados para crear nuevos, alianzas fueron hechas, ejércitos peleaban, sangre era derramada, la hambruna reinaba en los pueblos ajenos a las capitales.

La guerra comenzó a paralizarse, no había recursos, no había mano de obra no había soldados.

La guerra dio fin.

La guerra duro más de 30 años

Ese día nombres serian recordados.

Un tratado elaborado por los Kages, líderes de las aldeas ocultas, dándoles el mismo o más poder que un feudal, creando las leyes inquebrantables.

La paz regreso entre las cinco naciones, cada nación no cumplió el tratado de una aldea oculta por nación y nuevas nacieron.

Los años siguientes ocurrieron conflictos y guerras, pero daban fin por las leyes inquebrantables.

La Nación del fuego humillado por la pérdida de su señor feudal, implemento medidas al terminar la gran guerra, la mayoría de sus recursos fueron enviados a su aldea oculta, convirtiéndola más grande que la propia capital, decretando que cada niño y niña al cumplir los 4 años debía ser enviado a cumplir el deber por su patria y ser entrenado para convertirse en la espada de su nación.

La paz fue rota de nuevo, el Kage del agua, dio inicio al quebrantamiento, las leyes fueron ignoradas, al querer robar las habilidades de los guerreros dotados de otras naciones, causando distintos ataques terroristas las familias más importantes de la nación del fuego.

La segunda gran guerra dio lugar siendo representada por la nación del agua y fuego, los Bijus espíritus sagrados fueron usados como armas, eran buscados y codiciados por cada nación.

La guerra fue una victoria aplastante por fuego, viento y tierra.

La guerra duro 8 años, mucho menos que la primera, pero no por ellos con menos perdidas, los Bijus arrasaban pueblos en minutos, los siete espíritus fueron ocultados y sellados.

Creando Jinchuurikis, humanos contenedores, cada Nación podía tener un limitado de ellos.

Fuego – Viento creo una alianza, volviéndolo las Naciones más fuertes, siendo los protectores de la paz.

La nación del agua fue sancionada y se le arrebato parte de su territorio, y su fuerza miliar limitada por la nación del fuego.

Las leyes inquebrantables pero reescritas y el libro de bingo fue creado.


End file.
